


【Jaydick】Show Me Yours

by ajicat



Series: Jaydick [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajicat/pseuds/ajicat
Summary: 入圈的第一篇21哈哈哈哈哈





	【Jaydick】Show Me Yours

迪克注意到杰森的喉头动了一下。

“……继续。”杰森说。他的声音开始发哑，像有火在身体里烧，一路燃到气管。

迪克把腿张得更开了。

那根“狼尾巴”——或者说那根珠棒型肛塞，完全插进迪克屁股后就像一条毛茸茸的狼尾，他舔湿头几颗紫色的珠子，手指裹挟一大块乳膏慢慢半推半挤进自己的肉穴，搅拌，抽送，当他把第三根手指一起捅进去时，融化的乳膏液体溢了出来，从指缝冒出来，杰森的目光落到那里后几乎迟疑了一下才挪开。

迪克一直在看着他，他看着杰森的眼睛里变化的神色，忍不住笑了。

手指微微滑出半截，撑开湿漉漉的穴口，露出里面潮湿红嫩的肉壁，肉壁颤抖着蠕动收缩着，更多融化的乳膏流了出来，就像杰森刚刚使用过了那个地方一样。

迪克把那根珠棒换下手指塞了进去，杰森看着那里，穴口一点点把第一颗珠子吞进去。迪克哼出仿佛喘息的鼻音，他等了一会，掀起眼皮朝靠着门口站着的人眨了眨：“小翅膀？”

“到第五颗。”

杰森向他走近一步，勃起的阴茎撑着裤子，鼓出明显的形状，迪克笑了笑，又把珠棒推进了一点，黏糊的穴口再次被迫撑开，缓缓吞入第二颗。

他两条腿搭在沙发扶手两侧，涨得发疼的阴茎随时都可能把精液射到他脸上，屁股紧紧夹着戳进来的硬棒，几乎排斥它的更加深入，珠子起伏的圆润凸起很好的满足了他。即使不抽动，迪克的腰也能溶成一滩泥。

杰森站到了他面前，抓起他一只脚腕。

男人身上的烟草味混合着一股冷硬的气息灌进迪克的嗅觉。他一手握着珠棒继续插进自己身体深处，另一只手扶着沙发坐垫欠起身。

他的牙齿轻轻磕碰男人的裤链，杰森的呼吸粗嘎得不用抬头就能听见，迪克的舌尖潜进去，挑出金属拉扣，咬住那道镂空的三角边。

迪克缓慢地移动着脑袋，拉下杰森的裤子拉链，挑开裤腰扣，好像他们正对着GV镜头，色情又浪漫。

他们昨晚才在一起过夜，穿着对方的衣物，迪克看着露出来的内裤颜色，眯起眼笑了——黑色三角裤，带着夜翼的蓝色条纹标志。

舌尖像不经意舔过那团散发出浓烈味道的硬肉，他嘀咕着，“……我就知道。”

无论腰围和尺寸，对杰森来说都太紧了一点，但这不妨碍什么。总是要脱下来的。

用迪克·格雷森的牙齿和舌头。

他咬着内裤边沿，扯下来同时那根肉棍就弹了出来。险些打在他鼻尖上。杰森握着他脚腕的手往他小腿上滑了一段，男人挺了挺腰，勾住他的膝窝往自己身侧拉。

“舔它，迪基。”

迪克爱死了他的小翅膀命令的语气，尤其在小翅膀的硬屌快要爆炸的时候。

“你说过今天你‘想要’操哭我？”他含糊笑起来，张嘴吮吸沉甸甸的乱囊，顺势舔上杰森的肉棍，粗得像鸡蛋的龟头塞满他的口腔，迪克只能注意他的牙齿。

杰森慢慢晃动起腰，他哼了一声，“不是‘想要’，我今天就会操哭你，操得你尿出来。”

迪克翻了个白眼。

——你十几岁那会也是这么说。

感谢格雷森的柔韧性。

迪克几乎翻折着身体，珠棒前五颗已经全部插进屁股——如果没有五颗小翅膀一定不会碰他，他用杰森的大老二发誓。

现在杰森在舔他。

杰森双手抓揉他的臀瓣，手指掐到两团肉里，舌头滑过会阴，濡湿他的穴口，不可避免地舔到迪克舔湿过的珠棒，舌尖挤进颤抖的肉穴，抵上珠棒时推动它，珠子在迪克屁股里动了动，迪克模模糊糊地哼了哼。

迪克没办法大叫，杰森的肉棒塞满他的嘴，来回操他的嘴——顶进喉咙，退出又重新撞回老地方，他感受着杰森舔他，温柔地抽动珠棒，唾液和溢出来的乳膏一直流到他的阴茎，打湿他的耻毛，沿着起伏的腹肌线条淌到胸膛。

男人甚至会舔中他被珠棒拉扯翻出的嫩肉，舌尖灵活地扭动着。

迪克颤抖得更厉害了。

杰森知道他的弱点，就像迪克知道他喜欢先用嘴干一炮一样。从杰森十八岁开始，他们的身体契合到今天就像为彼此完美打造，他们接吻，爱抚对方，前戏，杰森进入他，操他，扭摆各种姿势，直到高潮，杰森在他屁股里射出来，剩下一些可能是他自己搓出来，也可能是迪克代劳……他们之间的性爱总是这样疯狂，激烈，间存温和，还有什么不能称得上模范？

杰森的肉棒开始抽搐，贴着他上颚涨起的脉络跳动着，迪克微微卷起舌，脸却被捏住了。

“我要射在你肚子里。”杰森沉声开口。

好吧，迪克配合他，克制住翻第二次白眼的冲动。反正他的小翅膀偶尔也喜欢玩点别的，比如扮演一个充满领地意识的公狮，所有精液都得射进他的屁股。

杰森的阴茎退了出来，黏着的体液连成丝断落迪克发酸的腮上，他慢慢阖上嘴，杰森的味道浸透他的味蕾，他终于能分出点注意力望向他吞吐珠棒的肉穴。

杰森停止舔他，只是注视着他被珠棒抽插的屁股，看那里揪扯中翻出一圈红软嫩肉，水嗞嗞地挤出乳膏的白沫。迪克忍不住绷紧了肌肉，浑身上下的肌肉，包括正夹着被杰森握着操他的珠棒的屁股。

狼尾巴的茸毛摆动着，迪克流出的水打湿了根部的毛，杰森把他抱了起来，不带停顿地抽出珠棒，一瞬间积累的快感仿佛决堤洪水泻出来，迪克蜷着腰呻吟出声，像深夜发情的猫，彻底融化的乳膏沿着腿根流下，他的屌硬得发痛，弯曲得可以顶住发烫的小腹。

杰森让他趴在沙发背上，分开他的臀肉，阴茎捅了进去。几乎同时迪克就射了——他被压在沙发背上，阴茎磨蹭着粗糙的沙发背表面，精液就这么断断续续射了出来。

“不……杰……哦……”迪克仰起脖子，腰在哆嗦，他射了出来，屁股不收控制地生理性收缩着，杰森顶撞着他的前列腺，强行撑开他绞紧的肠道，腰一下下撞着他翘起来的屁股，几乎把他挤压进沙发背里，激烈得让迪克几乎窒息。

迪克发出尖利的喘息尖叫，开始喃喃说着什么，似乎在咒骂杰森，后者仿佛报复地咬了他后颈一口，再吮去积在那的汗水。

滚烫粗硬的阴茎整根在他身体里磨蹭，迪克张着屁股，柔软黏湿的壁肉容忍着那根逞凶的“小杰森”，直到它射出子弹、把今晚的第一泡精液冲刷他的肠肉。迪克只是松懈般走神了一秒，随即大腿泛起鸡皮疙瘩——

杰森的屌还插在他屁股里！他正缓慢又充满力道地辗过迪克体内被开拓的部位，摇晃着持续抽插。

“杰森！”迪克背过手摸到他被插软的穴口，还有被他吞吐着的小杰森。

迪克想要翻过身，在他的肩胛骨鼓起第一刻杰森就摁住了他的后颈——男人覆着厚茧的指腹细细摩挲他留在那的牙印，随即俯下身蹭了蹭他的侧脸。

杰森轻轻啮咬迪克的耳朵，流连下一串亲吻，吮吸出浅色的印记，含在肉穴里的阴茎飞快抽出来又插回去，渐渐再度发出令人羞耻的水声。

“还记得么……”杰森低低笑起来，贴在迪克后背的胸膛震动着。

“我说过要把你操到尿出来，嗯？”

迪克像濒死的鱼张开嘴喘息。

杰森舔咬他的颈侧，沿着突起的脊骨亲吻他的背，手指摁住两颗乳头揉圈，重新硬起来的阴茎顶撞他，搅拌他屁股里那些滚烫黏稠的精液。

杰森把他压在沙发里狠狠操干，单人沙发抖动地发出随时可能散架的吱呀声。

“操……操你的，小翅膀……”迪克喘出一个变调的腔音，仿佛被空气呛了一大口，随时都会打出一个哭嗝，“你今天像磕了药——”

“那是因为我爱你，迪基。”杰森在他肩上吸出一个吻痕，嵌入肉穴的阴茎大力挺动着，撞着他的臀肉，插出哧溜水声，存积迪克屁股里的精液一小汩一小汩地被带出来，同样滚烫潮滑的穴肉纠缠着吸附杰森的老二，膨胀的龟头破开黏黏糊糊的壁肉，摩擦起的快感热辣地叫人哽咽。

迪克又自言自语骂了什么，声音淹没在腻人的鼻哼里，他从不要求杰森操他操慢一点，事实上他的小翅膀打从第一次把阴茎插进他的屁股就没有慢下来过，迪克不打算鼓励对方，他会夹紧屁股作为提醒但往往遭罪的总是自己，而杰森会抓住他的一团臀肉拨开，露出半圈被撑开没有一丝褶皱的穴口，深色大屌操红的穴口溢出肠液混合精液流了他满腿——他们玩过那种对着镜子张开腿的游戏，迪克知道这种景象有多淫靡色情。

他的前面也好不到哪去，耻毛乱成一团，归功于杰森没有扶着他或者用揉捏他哪个部位的方式施力撑住他，迪克发麻的手臂只能自顾自地支撑自己接受对方的撞过来的力气，却不能安抚他胀痛的小迪克。

然而杰森该死的就爱这么玩。杰森固执地想要光靠干他的穴就操射他，如果有人说杰森·陶德是蝙蝠家里控制欲最低的人迪克会第一个跳出来反对，老天，看在他们之间的年龄差距份上？杰森还喜欢揉搓他的屁股，阴茎从肉穴里脱出来在他臀缝里浅浅抽插，再噗嗤一下重新顶回肠道用龟头摩擦他最敏感的部位。

这些都是迪克当初纵容杰森的，后者养成习惯后却不是迪克什么值得称赞的骄傲。

延长的性爱意味一场必须承受的灾难，尤其当其中一方宣告必须把他操到射不出精液而射出尿液为止，迪克大脑一片混乱地想，这真他妈是场史诗级的灾难。

他克制不住的抬高屁股，迎合杰森的抽送碰撞，不久就溃败被操成一团棉花软软地摊在沙发背上。杰森的大屌变换位置蹭过他肠道每个位置，每次都从那里滑到前列腺再用力顶上去，迪克浑身发烫，小腹渐渐麻起来——

“不，停下！杰森……小翅膀……我操！”

他突然叫起来，身体抖得厉害，压进沙发背的阴茎高高昂立，杰森在重重顶他的前列腺，被迪克掐上手臂后勾起对方的腿弯调转了方向。

一股早不应该会激活的感觉迅速在迪克身体里攀升——他狠狠颤抖，腿根也在忍不住痉挛，在膀胱抽搐地痛起来前，射了。

一瞬间杰森好像笑出了声，还有液体滴滴答答砸在地板上的动静，所有声响如同隔着一层布响起，迪克张着嘴，喘气，发抖，巨大的羞耻笼罩着他的感官。

“我把你操尿了——迪基。”

杰森故意拖长的话慢悠悠钻进他耳朵，他停了下来，感受着咀嚼他老二的屁股夸张地收缩，现在他的迪基鸟淋漓得像被暴雨从头浇灌了一遍。他们玩过猛烈的，但是迪克像是被操成丢了魂的样子倒是第一次，杰森的吻接二连三落下来，像在唤他回神。

“……我恨你小翅膀……”迪克嘀咕着，声线发颤，身体还在抖，他爽过头了，屁股紧紧夹着杰森还没射出第二炮的阴茎，小腿紧绷，全不能松懈下来。后者探过头，在他脸上亲了一口。

“待会再清理。”杰森说着，重新缓缓抽动起阴茎，体贴对方缓不过劲的生理机能。他边走边操他的迪基鸟，抬脚踹开浴室的门走进去，接下来他们会在盥洗台上、浴缸里、或者瓷砖墙上继续纠缠，直到杰森射出来。

“我发誓明天开始你得睡一星期的沙发。”

迪克小声咕哝着，散发热气的赤裸的身体缓慢地翻过去趴着，好显示他充满全身的疲乏无力，杰森用毛巾揉他淌着水的头发，笑了一声。

“没门。”男人说，手指亲昵地从他发间穿梭，“这辈子我都会和你睡同一张床上，别指望我会容忍那个连我腿都放不下的沙发。”

眯着眼的人哼了哼，不予置评。他感受着被清洗一遍的身体和头发被对方擦得半干，最后一个吻落在他的耳根。

晚安，迪基。杰森的声音变得温柔，迪克的意识就要沉到最安静困乏的深处，他听到了身边人的声音，不自主地挪蹭了一下，朝那个散发温暖的身体靠近。杰森伸手搂住了他。

“晚安，小翅膀。”


End file.
